


Confession

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kisses, Love Confession, M/M, Outcast Thranduil, Popular Bard, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Bard makes a confession.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Confession

The sound of heavy footfalls and panting had Thranduil tensing on the bleachers. The old gym was supposed to be the one place that Thranduil could escape to without raising questions. Scuffed sneakers came into view and stopped in front of him. Thranduil knew those shoes well, and he felt his body relax. 

“We have a problem.” 

Thranduil grimaced as he lifted his head to stare at Bard. His best friend wasn’t known for blowing things out of proportion. That was Thranduil’s job. So, seeing Bard almost sweating bullets, his hands picking at the hem of his shirt, was a sight he was unaccustomed to witnessing. Thranduil figured the only way to get Bard to calm down was to tease. 

“You know, I’m not cut out for prison life. Go ask Percy to help you hide the body. Just make sure you bury it in a fresh grave in a cemetery. Preferably under someone else’s coffin.” 

Bard balked at the blond teen. 

“Thranduil! That’s not the problem!” 

Thranduil regarded the brunet with tired annoyance. He couldn’t understand what had Bard so strung out. If he hadn’t killed anyone and he wasn’t failing his class-Thranduil made sure of that- then Bard had no reason to freak out. There should not be any “problem.” 

“Bard-.” 

“My parents think we’re dating. They want to have you and your parents over for dinner.” 

Thranduil’s body went cold, his face falling into his mask. This situation was indeed a massive problem. It wasn’t because he was gay. Oh no, his parents could care less about that. The problem was that his best friend, the boy he had been head over heels for almost longer than he could remember, was freaking out because Bard’s parents thought they were dating. 

Just seeing Bard this upset at the idea of them being together was making Thranduil nauseous. All hopes of his best friend ever seeing him as more than the boy next door was dashed. It was too good to be true. Why would the school’s most popular boy, and the best archer on the archery team, want Thranduil? Thranduil was the resident rich kid, the snotty cold-hearted bastard. Bard would never want to have a relationship with someone who was as emotionally constipated as he was. 

“How? No, don’t answer that. Why do they think that?” 

There was a long stretch of silence, and Thranduil glanced up at Bard. The brunet’s cheeks and neck were flushed red. His caramel-brown eyes were wide, and his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. Any other time and Thranduil would be drooling over him. Right now, however, was not the time. 

“Bard, what did you do?” 

A wince crossed Bard’s features, “Promise not to be mad?” 

Thranduil inhaled deeply, trying not to murder the boy in front of him. His teeth clenched together, and he spoke, “I promise.” 

Bard shuffled across the floor, his sneaker squeaking at his small movements. 

“I would like to believe you, but considering your death look and tone. I’m not inclined to.” Bard muttered. 

Thranduil’s eye twitched as he watched Bard fidget beneath his gaze. Count to ten. Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth. Once Thranduil knew that he wouldn’t lose his lunch over the floor, he sat up straighter. His blue eyes met Bard’s as he awaited the rest of the story. 

One of Bard’s hands reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. His hair was falling to cover his eyes. 

“Remember when I was on heavy pain medication last week? When I was high as a kite?” 

Thranduil snorted and nodded his head as he recalled Bard having his wisdom teeth taken out. The boy had blown his phone up with nonsense text messages and butt-dialed phone calls. Thranduil had had to silence his phone so that it wouldn’t distract him. 

“I may have… accidentally...um well... Oh, for fucks sake. I confessed my crush on you to my parents. I didn’t mean to, but it happened, and now they think we’re dating.” 

Thranduil’s mind shorted out after that. His blue eyes were staring ahead blankly, his mouth hanging open. He knew Bard was rambling if the wild hand gestures were anything to go by. 

The only thing Thranduil could focus on was the fact that the school’s most popular archer had a crush on him. _Him, Thranduil! _He sucked in a gasp when his eyes focused, and he saw Bard kneeling in front of him.__

__Bard’s calloused hands were cupping Thranduil’s face. He could feel the minute tremors of Bard’s fingers. _His poor boy.__ _

___“Do you know how stupid you are?”_ _ _

___“Oh, god, I know.” Bard groaned. His head ducking down in embarrassment._ _ _

___“You couldn’t ask me out like a normal teenager?”_ _ _

___Bard’s head snapped up so quickly, Thranduil winced. Bard fell onto the floor, his eyes wide as he struggled to comprehend what Thranduil had just voiced._ _ _

___“I...I...what?”_ _ _

___Thranduil felt fondness surge through him at the sight. He was finally the one to leave Bard speechless._ _ _

___“What am I supposed to wear to dinner?”_ _ _

___Bard floundered for a few moments before lurching forward and peppering kisses over Thranduil’s face._ _ _

___“Wear whatever you want as long as you show up.”_ _ _


End file.
